1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for an automobile, more particularly to a locking device which covers and protects two diametrically opposed portions of the rim of the steering wheel in the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lock device (1) for locking a steering wheel of an automobile includes a J-shaped end portion (not shown) which hooks with a section of a rim of the steering wheel (14) and a guiding tube (12) in which a hooking rod (1 ) is retractably provided. The hooking rod (13) can be extended out of the guiding tube (12) so as to hook with another section of the steering wheel (14) opposite to the first section when the lock device is locked on the steering wheel. The rim of the steering wheel may be broken by means of a saw or the like at a portion (A) so as to remove the J-shaped end portion of the lock device from the steering wheel (14). As a result, the steering wheel can be rotated, thereby permitting a thief to steal the car which incorporates the conventional lock device.